


Routine

by RainySteve



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 12:23:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16681555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainySteve/pseuds/RainySteve
Summary: Just a normal day at Camp Half-Blood for Jason.





	Routine

Harmless game of capture the flag. What could possibly go wrong?

Jason blamed himself for jinxing it.

  
“Ready to lose, Grace?” Percy tried but failed to sound intimidating what with his crooked armor and even more crooked grin. “Heard Clarisse got a new spear.”

"Good, heard the last ones had a tendency to break in half." Percy chuckled and walked towards were the blue team was getting prepared. Gods know how the Ares cabin had agreed to team up with them. Jason suspected Hedge was behind that.

"All set?"

"Yup." At least he had Piper on his side, it was always entertaining -in a completely terrifying way- to see her go up against Annabeth. It was no surprise the Athena cabin was on the blue team. Hades though, that was new. He looked over at the Apollo archers on his team and was surprised to see their counselor joining them. Will usually sat the games out preferring to be prepared for when someone "accidentally" broke an arm.

As Jason faced the newly acquired predicament of wether or not he should keep his glasses on, Chiron trotted up to the campers. “The rules are those of always. I want this to be fair,” he warned, “no maiming or killing of any kind.” The mass of hyped demigods grunted in agreement. “On the blue team! We have Athena, Poseidon, Ares, Hades, Hypnos and Hecate.

On the red team! We have Zeus, Aphrodite, Apollo, Iris, Hephaustus and Dionysus.” He smiled down at his campers. “Happy hunting, everyone.”

With that both team captains called their troops to follow and so the game started. The red team got to go into the woods first leaving the task of positioning the flag at the Ant Hill to Will. He would take half the archers with him along with some of the Hephaustus kids since they seemed to know a thing or two about the hill. It was a great plan, having Jason and Piper play offense with Percy and Annabeth, all good fun. The only thing that could go wrong were the gigantic poisonous ants.

Lucky for Jason, it wasn’t them that knocked him unconscious. It was the flying breastplate.

It happened in a matter of seconds. One moment he was waiting for the Ares cabin and the next pandemonium breaks loose. He ran towards the noise and found himself inside a sea of jewelry and deadly insects. “What happened?!” He called across towards Will who just about missed getting bitten by one.

“The sonic arrows!” He called. “Notched one and they all went crazy!”

Just then Percy and Nico came in. Nico immediately ran towards where Will was fighting off about three of them whilst Percy went slightly pale, a hurt crossing his eyes. He looked up as if expecting something to drop from the sky. Jason leveled his sword as one came at him. “Little help here.” He was there in three leaps.

“Careful not to get stung or they’ll paralyze you.” Together they fought some of them off long enough to come up with a plan. Percy seemed to be pretty familiar with the situation. Jason remembered hearing a story about him, Annabeth and some others finding Festus here. “They’ll guard the treasure.”

“Hazel would’ve had this.” She and Frank had stayed at the camp for a little while but eventually went back to Camp Jupiter.

Percy was still thinking. “Nyssa!” He called. “You think you could cause a commotion in there?”

The muscular girl inspected the old rusty amour strewn everywhere. “Sure,” she decided, “just be sure to have them in there quick.”

Percy and Jason obliged when they heard the loud BOOM coming from inside, a thick cloud of smoke followed. After that it was pretty much like herding sheep. It seemed like everything was under control until one of them spotted Jason’s glasses. Castor was making her retreat with the butt of his sword when she saw Jason, more specifically the shiny glasses he wore, and came leaping at him at full speed. Shinny treasure went flying everywhere as they tried to stop her. When they did, she slipped.

The last thing Jason saw was something gold flying towards his head.

**********

“Is he okay?”

“Yes, yes he’ll be fine.” Will patted Nico’s shoulder then immediately retrieved his hand. “He’s had worse, right?”

“Yeah.” He was about to leave when he saw how the blonde boy bit his lip. “It wasn't your fault, Solace. C’mon.”

“No, it was. This is why I don’t play. I have a habit of messing things up. I’m not the best fighter.”

“You’re…decent enough.”

“Decent never saved a life.”

The son of Hades rolled his eyes, appalled that he was still sticking to the conversation. “You’ve saved plenty of lives, Will.”

“Not on the field.” He shrugged and forced a smile. “Anyways, even the best fighters need doctors right? Can’t be both.”

Nico looked like he wanted to say more but didn’t. “I guess so.”

They both sort of stood there after that. It was the cutest, most frustrating thing Jason had ever seen. Will would look up making Nico immediately look down and vice versa. Jason felt it was the right moment to let them know he was awake. “Hehum.”

“Jason!” Was Nico Di Angelo actually blushing? “Good to see you’re, uh, awake.”

“How’s the head? Sorry about that by the way.”

“It’s fine Will, don’t worry about it.” Nico started walking away but he wasn’t going to let him off the hook that easily. “No,” he told him, “allow me.” He tried his hardest not to groan when he got up from the cot he’d been laying in but by now he was used to a good old head pounding so he easily walked out of the infirmary.

Once he was outside he made himself as small as possible and headed straight towards his cabin. Percy wouldn’t let him hear the end of it once he saw him. Of course, being as stealthy as he was, he ended up running right into him. That giant ant must’ve gotten her way and taken his glasses. Great.

"I mean, you just make it too easy for me." Percy shook his head in disapproval. "What is it? The third time now?"

Jason shook his head. “I don’t really keep score.”

“Well you should. By now you probably hold the record.” He laughed at him one last time and patted his shoulder a little too harshly. “Piper’s looking for ya.”

Jason sighed, it’s not that he didn’t want to see Piper; he just knew that if Percy had been jumping at the chance to nag on him Piper wouldn’t be able to help herself. He easily found her inside the Aphrodite cabin (he said easily because it was bright pink). “Oh hey,” she greeted a bit startled. She seemed to be on her way out. “I was just looking for you.” He braced himself but stopped short when she saw her pull out his glasses.

"They’re alive!"

She chuckled. “I made sure of that, yes.” The way she was smiling at him made him want to kiss her, but then there was all her siblings pretending not to be listening into everything they said to consider.

“Can we,” he just couldn’t keep himself from blushing and leaned in, “go somewhere more private.” She rolled her eyes at him but kept smiling nonetheless. Soon she was pulling him towards his own cabin, locking the door behind her. “You gotta stop scaring me like that, Sparky.”

“Thought we agreed to drop the name.”

She raised a knowing eyebrow at him. “I earned it after today.”

He tried to look annoyed by failed miserably and instead pulled her into his lap as he sat down on his perfectly made bed. Still blushing, he mumbled a sweet ‘thank you for the glasses’ against her neck. She smelled wonderful. Not in the typical coconut-shampoo-just-sprayed-on-perfume way, but in the slightly-sweat-covered-can’t-put-a-finger-on-it-way that only Piper could pull off.

He still had his glasses in his hand, hating how they fogged up when he pressed his forehead against hers and exhaled slightly. And he kept them off as he pressed a butterfly kiss to her cheek making her giggle and then parting her lips with his, making her become quiet if only for her breathing. This is how they communicated. Some couples needed an argument ration of words to say what needed to be said, and that was fine. But for them it was a sigh and a breath and further down the road a moan.

“Jason,” pleaded Piper as he just slightly introduced his bare hand to the bare chest under her shirt. But he took his time, cherishing her soft skin and every curve he came across with. Meanwhile, her nails racked a pattern beneath his hairline. Their lips danced with each other all the while. Piper was struck for the millionth time by how great a kisser her boyfriend was and suddenly stopped. “Was I your first kiss?” It took a moment for him too come out of his frenzy to process her words. “What?”

“Your first kiss,” she repeated, “was it with me?” In the brief moment when he didn’t answer she scolded herself for thinking that she was. All those years in the other camp, being how he is and looking like he does, of course he’d aught to have kissed someone else. But then she felt his eyes on her, “of course you were, Piper. Who else would’ve I kissed.” ‘Well’, Piper thought.

Their brief moment came to and end when a never suspecting Nico walked in on them, Piper on Jason’s lap. Both of them disheveled and looking, well, how one looks after making out. “Oh Hades’s-” Piper snorted with laughter as they heard him slam the door in surprise and ramble on with highly sophisticated language about hormonal teenagers and feeling bad for Frank. They both hadn’t moved when he once again opened the door, half of his face concealed behind his fingers, “You’re late for the group meeting.”

Even Jason couldn’t help but laugh along with Piper as Nico left.


End file.
